RWBYE 05 Ethan's Prologue
by falloutdoctor
Summary: This is my first fanfic so go easy on it and tell me what neeeds work thank you. After I'm done with Ethan's Episodes I am going to have him meet team RWBY. Their will Romance, a past to tell, Gore, and Horror. I would love it if you could leave me a comment on what you thought thanks. I need more reveiws to know if I should keep going so please leave me some.
1. Chapter 1

RBWYE Prologue to Ethan.

Chapter 1. A story of the past.

A small town so quite so tranquil it was a cloudy day but still a nice one. Ethan Triplex had always wanted to go to the big city and train to become a Huntsman although he had always had a knack for attracting trouble and doing anything for a Buck. He had always been beat and teased by the other kids his age for being so weak and wanting to be a Huntsman. He was determined Ethan knew he was weak, but he thought if he could create a weapon the ultimate weapon then he could be good enough to get into Beacon. Ever since Ethan was 7 he had always had a knack for building and fixing things, he could pop open any machine and tell you what was wrong with it and how it worked. His parents were always loving and supportive to him, they worked as Dust miners even with both of them working the graveyard shift every couple of days they barely got enough money to get bye.

At the age of 12 Ethans parents were mining they broke through the wall that separated them from the Grim. They were ripped to ribbons in seconds. At the same time Ethan was running over to the mines to show his parents his first successful weapon prototype. It was a double barrel shotgun that transformed into a sword. The gun part fired a fourth of the users Aura, Ethan had built up a lot of strong Aura over the years of beatings. He arrived at the mine just in time to see people running out screaming Grim. Ethan had never seen a Grim like this before in all the books about them he had read. It stood about 7 feet tall with its arms that touched the ground when it stood; every single tooth in its mouth was a canine. Also its back was slouched, its entire body was covered in random small patches of hair, and Ethan would never forget the reflective bright yellow eyes in its head. Ethan was snapped out of his trance when it jumped on a running miner and started devouring him, three more joined in to help eat and when they were done all that was left of him was a few half eat pieces of his skeleton and strips of flesh left. Ethan was horrified by this sight so he ran to a small hole that led to the mine it was his secret entrance for when he wanted to see his parents. All the Grim had left the mine to chase the screaming so it was probably safe to enter. Ethan then slowly walked to the section of the mine were his parents were working, he knew he would not like what he saw but he had to see if they were OK.


	2. Chapter 2

RWBYE Prologue to Ethan 0.6

Ethan was almost to the part of the mine were his parents were working when he saw one of the miners trapped under a fallen mine-cart. Ethan didn't know her he had seen her around town a couple of times, but she had always kept to herself. Ethan ran over to her, and saw that the mine-cart was crushing her legs. When Ethan arrived next to her she woke up and grabbed his ankle, Ethan jumped from surprise but her grip kept him on the ground. She screamed when she looked back to see why she couldn't move. Ethan quickly covered her mouth, after about 2 minutes of muffled screaming she was done and out if breath Ethan told her the situation she was in and promised to come back with help. Ethan knew he couldn't help her without doing permanent damage to her legs so he would come back with help. He soon was in the spot were the wall had separated the miners from the Grim. Ethan was standing in front of his parents half eaten bodies, his father was twisted and mangled with his chest cavity ripped open and all of its contents spilled on the ground nearby. His mother was worse she was in several pieces within a 5 foot radius of her severed head, and the whole section of the mines walls was re-painted it blood red. There were other bodies nearby but Ethan could only see his parents torn mangled corpses. Ethan had been standing there for he didn't know how long. So he decided to go and help the lady in the mine and deal with this emotion later. After years of a hard and sad life Ethan had learned how to turn off his emotions and go into a sort of auto-pilot.

When he arrived at the fallen mine-cart the woman under it had passed out primly from the pain. Still in auto-pilot from what he had seen, Ethan charged a shot in his weapon and fired at the mine-cart. The mine-cart she was trapped under flipped in the air with an explosive sound, it the cave wall so hard that it closed the lower parts of the mine. The woman immediately woke up and screamed at the top of her lungs. She began to hypervenalate the whole way as Ethan dragged her out of the mine by her arm. Ethan hid her in a patch of bushes and told her to stay quite and he would be back with transportation to the nearest hospital. As Ethan walked down the street not caring if the Grims saw him and ate him anymore, soon he found his parents car in the normal place in front of the house. As always his parents left the keys in the car, and unlocked so Ethan hopped in and started it up. He didn't know drive it but it wasn't hard to figure out. Ethan pulled up to the spot that he had stashed the woman, and did so surprisingly without being noticed, Ethan did see lots of blood and half eaten corpses littering the streets. Kids his age women parents everyone, but Ethan felt nothing for them they had always hated him so he grieved for none of them. Ethan thought to himself the whole town must be dead. He grabbed her and once again she started screaming, she let out a blood tingling scream. Apparently that's were their luck ended one of those Grim had heard it and was in sight in seconds. Ethan saw in a flash in his head what these things had done to his parents, and sadness began to bubble into rage in mere seconds. Ethan let out a scream and charged a shot in his weapon; the Grim was a millisecond away from cutting him in half, when Ethan pulled the trigger, BLAMM. There was a pause in Ethan's head of what had just happened the Grim had put a deep gash in Ethan's stomach, but the monster had been blown to pieces and it was now raining blood and chunks of flesh. Ethan was exhausted he had put everything into that shot. The weapon was in even worse condition it had a deep crack down the barrel and was smoking pretty bad, the weapon design was only made to shoot a fourth of anyone's Aura that is why it had been damaged. The other Grim had defiantly heard that so Ethan loaded the woman up and drove off. Vowing never to come back here or to cry until he could avenge everyone who had died that day.


End file.
